Chat with TWILIGHT!
by twilight1.2.3.4.1
Summary: What happens when all the Twilight characters start a chatroom? The answer is simple, UTTER CHAOS. Different characters introduced in different chapters. All characters come with their own personalized chat names!
1. Aro Acts Strange!

**Chat with TWILIGHT!**

**Read, enjoy (try to) and review!**

**Chat names**

**Bella – Bornklutzy**

**Edward – Maso-^-chist**

**Jacob – J-Dog**

**Carlisle – Drphillover**

**Esme – SupaMomma123**

**Emmett – E-Hulk4eva**

**Rosalie – Roseroxudont**

**Jasper – ConfederateArmy.1857**

**Alice – JimmyChoooluver**

**Aro – IwantPOWER246**

**Caius – Ilovemywhitehair007**

**Marcus – Walkingdeadbody**

**Jane – IlovePainxXx**

**Alec – Loseursenses000**

**Felix – Bigboss**

**Demetri – Trackyoudown**

**Heidi – Uknowuwantme**

**CHP 1: Aro acts Strange!**

* * *

_**IwantPOWER246 has logged on.**_

_**Loseursenses000 has logged on.**_

_**Walkingdeadbody has logged on.**_

_**Ilovemywhitehair007 has logged on.**_

**IwantPOWER246:** Hee..hee...

**Loseursenses000: **Umm...Master, is everything all right?

**IwantPOWER246: **Ha..Ha..Ha

**Loseursenses000: **.........

**Ilovemywhitehair007: **Aro...why do you laugh like an idiot!? It ticks me off!!!!!!!

**IwantPOWER246: **Ho..ho...ho...

**Loseursenses000: **_*very disturbed by Aro's strange behaviour*_Master Caius, I don't understand....

_**Loseursenses000 has logged off**_

**Ilovemywhitehair007: **Arghh!! Aro, stop it! %^&*(!!!!

**IwantPOWER246: **....Shut up Caius, you $%^&"£!!

**Ilovemywhitehair007: **_*Raises white flag*._I surrender, for the first time in my life. Our leader has officially lost it.

_**Ilovemywhitehair007 has logged off.**_

_**Trackyoudown has logged on.**_

**IwantPOWER246: **Ah...stupid white – haired sissy!! And that brat! I don't even know why I keep these mongrels in my amazing castle.

**Trackyoudown: **Umm...Master Aro, you alright?

**IwantPOWER246: **Shut up! Can't you see you're hurting my feelings?

**Trackyoudown: **Umm....oh-kay....sorry?

**Walkingdeadbody: **Hmm.....

**Trackyoudown: **Master Marcus, is Master Aro alright?

**Walkingdeadbody:** Hm............

**Trackyoudown: **Umm...Master Marcus?

**Walkingdeadbody: **Hm...

**IwantPOWER246: **Ugh!! Stop with the hmmm..ing Marcus. You're so annoying _*breaks__down*_

**Walkingdeadbody: **Hm...aah.....Aro?

**IwantPOWER246: **_*in between tears*.._yes?

**Walkingdeadbody: **Is it that time of the month again?

**IwantPOWER246: **.............

**Trackyoudown: **OMG!! Umm...I just remembered..I had to track downa....a....rabbit...Umm..bye!

_**Trackyoudown has logged off.**_

* * *

**Haha! Lol**

**I know that might be lame, but I was bored. But I hope it didn't make you doze off! Will try to update as soon as I get a good idea!**

**Read and Review....:)**

**Love,**

**Twilight .1**


	2. Bitches, shewolves and Pamela Anderson!

**Chapter 2: Bitches, Shewolves and Pamela Anderson!**

**I feel this chapter is a better one. Anyways, Enjoy reading! And tell me how you feel! No FLAMES please! :)**

**love**

**twilight..1**

* * *

**_E-Hulk4eva has logged on._**

**_Roseroxudont has logged on._**

**_J-Dog has logged on._**

**E-Hulk4eva** – Hey, Rosie baby...

**Roseroxudont** – Emmett, how many times should I tell you, I hate that nickname!

**E-Hulk4eva** – Umm.......514,678 times to be approximate?

**Roseroxudont** – Emmett... _*has trademark glare on*_

**E-Hulk4eva** – Oh...so sorry Rose...Please don't burn my favourite spongebob knickers!

**J – Dog** – OMG! You have Spongebob knickers! LMAO!_ *falls of chair*_

**Roseroxudont – Stay out of this, you dog!**

**J-Dog** – Hey! Who you calling dog? I'm a wolf! _*starts singing She-wolf by Shakira*_

**E-Hulk4eva** – Jacob, dude? She-wolf?

**Roseroxudont** – Idiot, you're a guy wolf..no scratch that...you're a guy dog....a biatch..

**E-Hulk4eva** – You know she's right Jacob.

**J – Dog** – O yea...well you're the bitch, the blonde bitch. (no offense to blondes).

**Roseroxudont** – How dare you?! Well, maybe I may be proud, cruel, vain, arrogant and have a bad attitude, and I hate dogs, but that doesn't make me a bitch..does it?!

**J-Dog** – How ironic...The bitch hates dogs...Rofl

**E-Hulk4eva** – Jake, you cool, man_...*hi-fives Jacob*_

**J-Dog** – Sure thing, dude.

**Roseroxudont** – Emmett..._*Fierce glare*_

**E-Hulk4eva** – What?

**Roseroxudont** – You are sleeping on the couch for the rest of frickin' eternity.

**E-Hulk4eva** – What? No! You mean no sexy times?!

**Roseroxudont** – No. Definitely no.

**E-Hulk4eva** – But Rose!!! This is so unfair!! I mean, how could you say no to sexy times. Don't you have needs to?!

**Roseroxudont** – Ugh..I can make do with some male – whore...

**E-Hulk4eva** – What???????!!! _*faints*_

**_E-Hulk4eva's status has changed to "Anybody has any whore's number?"_**

**Roseroxudont** – Bastard. He needs sex more than blood.

**J-Dog** – Poor Em. How does he bear with this fake bleached blonde?

**Roseroxudont** – What?! How dare you! I'm a pure blond!

**J–Dog** – O, and I'm Pamela Anderson with the fake assets!!

**Roseroxudont** - What?!!

**J–Dog** – Nothing.

**E – Hulk4eva** – I'm back. What did I miss...? O Pamela Anderson!? Always been a fan of her assets! That woman's body is one I'd trade blood and Rosalie for!

**Roseroxudont** – What?! What about my hot body?!

**E-Hulk4eva** – You kidding me? I think Angela Weber has a better body than you. You're kind of flat-chested and your ass is so fat!!

**Roseroxudont** – _*Head is spinning*_

**J-Dog** – Really? I think I like Rosalie's body. Hmm....hey how about we trade?! Pamela for Rosalie?

**E-Hulk4eva** – Hmm...it's a deal man _*shakes hands with Jacob*_

**J–Dog** – So i get the hot fake blond bitch, Rose and Emmett gets his assets....Oops, I mean..Pamela Anderson.

**Roseroxudont** – Wtf! I'm definitely not going with the dog. And I'm not a fake blond!!

**E-Hulk4eva** – Actually Rose...you are, I saw blond dye in the bathroom the other day!

**Roseroxudont** – Hey that's not mine! It's Carlisle's...o..oops...I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have said that.

**E-Hulk4eva** - .........................

**J–Dog** – LMAO! ROFL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _*can't breathe from laughing my ass off!*_ This is the best chat I ever had in a while, other than the one I had with Quil, for his paedophilia...

**_Roseroxudont has logged off._**

**_E-Hulk4eva has logged off._**

**J–Dog** – There's a she wolf in the closet! Let it out so it can breathe...._ *pants like a she – wolf*_

* * *

Read and review!

love

twilight .1


End file.
